


Excalibur

by mysticaljayne



Series: Excalibur [2]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Blood doesn't mean destiny, Brotherly Love, Elders, Excalibur, Gen, Prophecies, Romance if you squint, Sentient Swords, Source, Teachers, Time Travel, Trainers, Why does everyone want to be normal?, Wyatt needs a head slap, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excalibur, the legendary sword of King Arthur, is acting in an unusual manner for its new wielder, the Twice Blessed Wyatt Halliwell. Chris stands by his brother in his decision to keep strange occurrences a secret. The parents don't know, because of course the teenage boys are trying to handle it on their own. The "kids" in the form of their younger sister and cousins decide to help, also doing things on their own.</p><p>They really should have been listening to their parents stories, however, about how the family works better as a team, and that everyone has each other's backs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Okay...Is that normal?

Damian flicked out his forked tongue in annoyance. The demon Chris had found for the three of them to chase had alluded them again. At this point it was getting ridiculous. The thing seemed to be made of the shadows in how hard it has been for them to get a trace on it. They knew it existed because of the bodies left behind. Besides that? Nothing. They had nothing to try to find the thing with.

 

“Does that help you sense better?” Chris’s annoyance showed itself in his sharper than usual tone. Damian had contacts on the demon side of things, but usually Chris was the one doing the research to hunt these creatures down.

 

Damian was walking ahead of them. The reasons they had for that was because other demons were less likely to attack one of the own. Less likely. “Nope.” Damian is half-manticore, but has been raised by his human father and witch step mother. He blended more into the underworld than either of his two companions.

 

Chris is half-Elder and half-witch, though usually he refers to himself as a half-whitelighter like his brother Wyatt and aunt Paige. His two sides didn’t twist together like Paige’s did, but took more specialized approached. So far he has yet to find the ability to heal like the other two could (and his cousin Jr who is fourth whitelighter). It’s really the only thing that he could say he might possibly be shamed about. Maybe.

 

Wyatt, the third of this little exploratory team, is usually used for the power behind his hits. The prophecies have him as the Twice-Blessed. Chris thinks of his brother as twice of a pain. Wyatt is the wielder of Excalibur and destined for greatness, yada yada. He has the energy wave and abilities that usually came in handy whenever they faced a powerful creature. His shield makes him nearly invincible.

 

“Come on, kids.” Wyatt told the both of them. He was also getting a bit tired of not finding this creature that kept dropping bodies. “We need to save our anger for the Deinoco-thing.”

 

“Deincelophas demon.” Both Chris and Damian corrected him at the same time before glaring at one another. They were still a bit sore at the other one from the last hunt they went on.

 

Damian used Chris as bait for a darklighter. Chris is not the biggest fan of plans that use him as bait for anything. Especially not for darklighters. Getting hit with one of their poisoned arrows was enough to last him a lifetime. And no, it didn’t matter that Wyatt could easily heal him.

 

Chris wasn’t completely innocent in their little spat. He may have tricked Damian into being preyed on by a succubus. Even if he is still denying his role in getting Damian right in the way of her.

 

Which left Wyatt playing peace keeper between his brother and his best friend. At about this point, things should really be going down. But with those two hot heads? Yeah, his life wasn’t going to be pleasant for another couple of weeks. Maybe a few more months at this rate. At least they can get along enough to fix his pronunciation for now.

 

One of the smaller demons that make this place their home scurries out into sight before running back the way it came. The three teenage boys ignored it. They didn’t fight creatures that stayed in the darkness, only the things that came to hurt and kill the humans topside.

 

Damian is the first to call it quits and Wyatt is about to follow him in calling it a day when Chris held up a hand. “Wyatt, sense.” His brother did as he was told, but Wyatt did glare at his little brother. He didn’t like being thought of as an attack dog.

 

“Left corridor up ahead.” Wyatt focuses back on the two others. “I still think we should have told mom where we were going.”

 

Chris takes off walking, ready to take out the demon that has caused so much heartache. “We can handle this, Wy. It’s just a simple…” Chris’s voice is cut off as he’s thrown backwards by a clawed hand.

 

Damian jumps in, already using the strength he inherited from his mother to be able to stop the demon from ripping Chris’s head off. “The spell, Wyatt!”

 

Wyatt mentally throws the deinco-thing back as Chris stands and runs to his brother. Together they recite the spell Chris made up earlier.

“We brothers two,

We vanquish you,

No more evil will you do”

 

The creature burst into flames and it’s screams finally faded so that Chris could hear Damian’s sarcastic remark. “Kind of lame, don’t you think?”

 

“Shut up.” Chris straightened up his clothes. “It worked, didn’t it?”

 

Damian bumped his shoulder with a laugh. “Barely.”

 

A high pitch whistling sound stops them both in their track before a broad, double edged blade appeared above their heads and slammed point first into the dirt right between Wyatt’s feet. He looked at the sword, and he knew it. The sword was the weapon that he sometimes practiced with whenever aunt Phoebe gave them a lesson in more traditional fighting styles. They haven’t practiced in over a year because of how busy everyone’s schedules had been getting.

 

Chris looked at the sword, knowing what it was but still having to ask. “Is that Excalibur?”

 

Wyatt just nodded, even as the sword jerked out of the ground to do a quick twirl before landing again, glowing now along with the whistling.

 

Damian pointed at it, asking a question that no one had the answer to. “Is that normal?”


	2. This is Getting Ridiculous

Mel is the youngest of Piper’s kids, and the only one of the three that does not have the abilities of a white-lighter. Lucky for her, or unlucky in her mind, her dad was human when she was created. Her abilities were purely witch. Like her brother Chris, she takes after her late Aunt Prue. Unlike Chris, she can add Astral Projection and Empathy to her list of powers. It still sucked that both of her brothers could orb, and Wyatt could heal.

 

Another thing Mel is good at is being able to blend into the shadows so that her older brothers don’t know where she’s at. Which is what she’s doing in the corner. Wyatt, Damian, and Chris just orbed/shimmered in respectively with Wyatt holding the sword. The sword that mom told them to never ever touch. Wyatt knew better than to get the sword out.

 

“Okay, this is ridiculous.” Chris grumbled, already starting in the non-stop pacing that he was starting to do more often lately. Mel and Chris’s telekinesis is tied to anger, and lately Chris has been getting angrier at the smallest provocation. Mel thinks it may have something to do with the nightmares he keeps having, even though he pretends that they aren’t happening.

 

She keeps quiet, though, waiting for something she could use against them. Her brothers were always teasing her and playing games at her expense. The jerks.

 

Wyatt’s knuckles are white as they hold onto the hilt of Excalibur. Yep, another brother looks nearly as angry as her other one. “It’s not my fault, Chris. I don’t know what’s wrong with it.”

 

Chris suddenly stopped his pacing to jab a finger at Wyatt. “You nearly exposed magic today!” A picture frame fell off the shelf and Mel couldn’t stop the wince. Mom didn’t like it whenever they made messes with their powers, even though she understood not being able to control them. Mom still blew things up whenever she had a major fight with dad.

 

“I didn’t DO anything!” Wyatt yells, and it’s one of the first times that she’s seen her eldest brother actually yell at anyone. Usually he was the optimist and a bit more laid back of the three. Mostly because his powers didn’t lean towards the more volatile emotions like their own do.

 

Damian steps between them, a not so careless smile on his face. “Guys, come on now. No reason for us to fight until we have all of the information.” Wow, the demon has to separate the angels. Aunt Phoebe would probably laugh at that. Or at least Jr would.

 

Chris is still angry, and considering that Wyatt had the habit of showing off from time to time? Yeah, Mel could see why Chris would think Wyatt would have done whatever it is Chris was thinking he did. “YOU called the sword to school. Do you have ANY idea what exposing magic would do to us? DO YOU??”

 

Their parents had all told them stories about the dangers of exposing magic, the Chris’s tone seemed to suggest that something major must have happened to really make him this angry. Chris is the more paranoid of them. Usually.

 

Wyatt is just as angry, though. “I’ve heard the same stories you have, Chris.” He was ignoring Damian’s call for peace the same way that Chris was. “And I didn’t DO anything. The sword did it on its own!”

 

Chris scoffed, and even Damian looked as though he didn’t believe his best friend. Mel was a bit on their side of it, too. A sword can’t do anything on its own.

 

Can it?

 

Apparently it can because as that moment the sword Wyatt had been hold onto pulled from his hands and started flying through the air. Mel had to cover her ears at the high pitched squealing coming from the thing before it landed at Wyatt’s feet, as though waiting for its wielder to do something with it.

 

She didn’t wait around to hear what the boys had to say. She was already moving out back to the backyard. Aunt Billy was probably trying to cook something for all of them to eat, so that means the other kids are probably in the backyard playing. Mel only went inside to see about getting a snack.

 

Instead, she may have found something better for all of them to get into. Wyatt needed help. Why can’t they help?

 

The seven of them are the children of the Charmed Ones, and Eric is the son of half of the Ultimate Power. If anyone can do something to help the eldest Charmed Kid, it would be them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been taking a bit of time on this story. Hopefully the extra wait makes the chapter worth it. :)


	3. We Can Do This!!

She snuck through the kitchen and motioned for Val to follow her out into the backyard. Mel knows that the twins Faith and Faye are out back with their brother Jr. The three of them love the outdoors and can almost always be found in some corner. Faye likes to make the plants grow while Faith usually messes with the wind to blow around the leaves. Jr has a habit of always being near his older sisters ever since he learned how to heal after a demon attack got a bit too close.

 

They nearly lost Faith that day, and it has made all of them become even more protective of each one another.

 

They passed by Pen who was reading on one of the seats and looked up quizzically at them. She was the youngest out of the entire bunch, and always had a book in hand. She wasn’t a lot younger Jr, and the two of them had a pretty strong bond. Both of them bonding about being the youngest of their two groups of three. Mel, on the other hand, couldn’t quite bond like they had.

 

“Where’s Tricia?” Mel asked, already taking charge of the small group. It only took Faye a moment to squint and Tricia came running out of the house.

 

Tricia is nearly the spitting image of her mother Phoebe, nearly but pieces of her father could be seen here and there. “Where’s the fire?” The girl is almost always running a bit behind everyone else.

 

“No fire.” Mel answered, motioning for them all to come and surround her.

 

It didn’t take long, but Val’s disapproval was clear. “Not yet.” They all remember the last time Mel came up with one of their plans. All of them had ended up grounded for a month. Advice? Some demons leave behind remains, and parents don’t like their preteens/kids taking off into the underworld to go demon hunting.

 

Even if they are okay with the older boys taking off, or maybe they had to accept them going off because it was nearly impossible to make them stay safe on the sidelines.

 

Mel glares at the girl who is only a few months younger than herself. “This is about Wyatt. Excalibur is acting weird. It nearly exposed magic today.” The two of them were more often to bump heads than not. Mostly it came from Mel wanting to take charge, while Val was used to keeping an eye on her younger sisters and keeping them safe.

 

“How?” Jr speaks up, most likely as a way to try to keep the peace between the two of them. He usually blames his whitelighter blood for his peacekeeping ways, though it could also be being the youngest with two older sisters that literally fought like fire and water.

 

Mel takes that as the introduction that she needs, and as a way to convince the others to her way of thinking. “The sword has been taking on a life of its own. I saw it move through the air on its own and make some type of whistling noise.”

 

“Sure Wy wasn’t playing a practical joke?” Val spoke up, and the others also looked like they were agreeing with the other Halliwell. The three of them were prone to playing pranks on one another, and especially for finding ways to tease the younger children.

 

“No.” Mel knew he older brothers, and knew that they wouldn’t do ANYTHING to expose magic. No, they had heard the stories too many times to ever take that chance. “So…I was thinking we could use a spell to get some information.”

 

Four voices yell out, “No!” at the same time. Faye, Pen, Val, and Eric each looked at each other a bit in shock that their minds had all been on the same page. No more spells. Not again.

 

“Yes.” Mel smiled at them, happy that only four of the group was set against the plan. “Come on, Eric, you’ve been practicing with your conjuring abilities for a while. This will be a great time to practice!” He still didn’t look convinced, but she had to turn most of those no’s to yes’s. “And Faye? Think of how much fun it could be! Pen? You always say you want practical practice instead of theoretical!”

 

“A lot of big words there, Mel.” Val muttered, annoyed that everyone was tempted to join in on this plan. Another plan that will most likely end in all of them being in trouble.

 

Mel ignored Val’s comments, just like she usually did. “Look, it’s a simple Power of Three spell…”

 

“Power of Three?” Pen is shocked away from the book she had been writing in. “Are you crazy? None of us have that power.”

 

“You’re the best spell writer, Pen.” Mel went ahead, telling the plan in pieces. “You can write one up that will work. It has to be something that will lead us to information to stop the sword. Or just to make it stop.”

 

“Just making it just stop can have consequences.” Eric answers, and moves so that he can look over whatever it was that Pen was working on. “The best thing would be to get information.”

 

“Which has its own problems.” Tricia pipped in from her place between Val and Pen. She really was the middle sister of the two, even if they hadn’t had many fights yet.

 

Always yet, because there is only so much peace that a family can have before someone will butt heads eventually.

 

“Then we’ll get a spell to give us information.” Mel went on ahead, sure that her plan would work. “Pen? Do you have something?” The younger girl nodded, and everything was starting to fall into place. “Okay, then. The next generation of P3 will say the spell. To the attic!!”

 

Val still doesn’t look convinced, but she was outvoted, like normal. “This is what happens when mom makes all of our names start with P…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! In case anyone is actually reading this fic that I had planned to be finished with a few months ago. Oops.
> 
> Since this story has a basic outline, I'm thinking of focusing on this one. That way, I know I can finish this one without jumping around so much. :)  
> Or maybe not. This one I would like to have another chapter up before Saturday. We'll see.


	4. Following the Plan

The eight of them get up to the attic and Mel motions for Val, Tricia, and Pen all to hold hands in the center of the room with everyone else lining up along the walls.  In the middle of them was a map of the entire world covered in sand. The theory is that they can start big and go smaller as needed. Hopefully this would work with all of them lending a voice.

 

“Sands from the seashore

We ask of thee a favor

Find the place where we can find

Help for the Twice Blessed Wy.”

 

There was no smoke. No sudden wind. Just silence as the eight looked to one another to see who would be the first to break.

 

It’s Eric, with the question on all of their minds, “Did it work?” None of them knew the answer, but Val was the one to actually take action.

 

She flipped the world map up so that the sand would slide off. Instead of a sheet of brown sand falling off, only a small amount actually left the map. Of the paper, the only thing that could be made out was England.

 

“Seriously?” Val groused, “We have to go across the Atlantic to get any help?” Just because she wasn’t on board with the plan at the beginning didn’t mean she was going to back down now. The eight of them were on this path, and they would keep on it to find help for Mel’s eldest brother.

 

Mel already fitted that information into coming up with a new plan. “Okay, new plan.” She pointed around the room. “Eric, Tricia, and Val will stay here to distract the parents. Eric to make the.. puppets? and Tricia to make sure they are releasing the right emotions. We don’t need Aunt Phoebe figuring out that we’re gone because we feel mechanical. Val as the transport.”

 

Tricia crosses her arms and glares at Mel. She’s a bit sensitive about how, out of the three of her sisters, she’s the only one that can’t heart. Mel feels the same but with orbing instead. “The rest? Why do you need five people to check out a potential?”

 

Mel wasn’t about to leave herself behind to distract the adults. It was her plan, and she was going to be following it. “The Twins have fire power, literally. Junior and Pen to transport us three.” Jr was used to being the taxi for his sisters whenever things happened. The two girls also would do anything to protect their little brother.

 

“My question is why do you have to go?” Val goes ahead to the root of her little sister’s question. Tricia wasn’t the only one held to the Earth without the ability to travel like her siblings. “You have empathy the same way as Tricia.”

 

Mel ignores the question until she has ahold of Pen. “Because it’s my plan.” The youngest of Phoebe’s girls looks apologetically at her older sisters before hearting out.

 

It only takes a moment before Jr and the Twins are gone as well by way of orbing.

 

The three remaining Charmed Children look at each other before sighing and starting on the plan. At least, Eric started on creating the ‘puppets’ as Mel called them. As soon as one was done, Tricia would implant emotions in them enough to be able to throw off her mom as long as she was distracted.

 

Pen landed in a field and waited for Jr to get to the place before following his trail. Hearting works differently than orbing, and so she had to wait. Hearting dealt with emotions, while orbing leant more towards places. Pen hearted both her and Mel to where Jr was.

 

The five of them looked at each other and back at the cave entrance that the spell had led them to. Whatever they needed was in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short...I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading this or not. But if you are? Thank you for reading.
> 
> If not? Well, I'm sorry you've missed out on the awesomeness that is this fic. :)


	5. Nothing Works Like Planned...

**Manor:**

Their lives should be a comic book. At least that’s what Eric is starting to think. His robot people do look exactly like the other missing children, they even sound like them, except they aren’t reacting quite correctly. There has got to be an easier, and more efficient, way of creating fake people than how he did. There has to be.

 

Except Mel hadn’t given them enough time to come up with a better way. This was just a game that he liked to do from time to time, not as something that he was actually good at. It took time to be as good as his mother, or have a prophecy forcing the gifted to the extreme. Lucky for him, the prophecies seemed to have stayed with his mom and the eldest Charmed One’s children. The rest of them? The rest get to choose their fate. At least more so without so many others telling them how their lives are supposed to go.

 

“What did you learn at school today?” Phoebe asks of Fake-Junior, and Eric fights the urge to smash his face to the table. He should have known someone was going to ask that question.

 

He should have, but he didn’t have it programmed into the robots. He mostly just wanted them to look the part with a few catch phrases thrown in. Kind of like a large action figure. Kind of.

 

“I’m fine.” Fake-Junior answered the way that he was based on what cue words the auditory sensors picked up. This time it was ‘school’ and ‘today’.

 

Aunt Phoebe gives him a funny look, but doesn’t call out Junior’s odd behavior. Eric and Tricia lock eyes and the both of them silently sigh in relief. Things are mostly going according to plan. Mostly.

 

At least things were, until Junior, real Junior, orbed right in on the dining table.

 

“Hi, self.” Fake Junior told real Junior during the silence right before the yelling.

 

Eric was already moving to cover his ears when his mother started yelling at him. “Eric! What did I tell you about…”

 

 

**Cave:**

Mel led the way into the darkness of the cave with Pen not far from her side with the Twins and Junior taking up the rear. There was no reason for them to go in without a bit of caution. It was a dark cave and too many creepy things liked to live in caves.

 

It was as the Twins and Junior went beyond the boundary of light and dark in which the plan was completely thrown out the window.

 

The earth shook and everything went dark. Rocks fell and people who were once in range no longer were. Pathways formed that weren’t there before, and paths that were disappeared under the rubble. The cave was changing back to the way it had been over a thousand years ago. The paths were different then, and they had to change. What took a thousand years to change the paths had to suddenly go back. A thousand years in the twinkling of an eye.

 

Junior, the last one to fully enter the cave was the first one to come to. The cave was complete darkness and it took him a few moments to realize that he could sense them. Why was using his abilities third nature instead of second? He’s had some type for his entire life, but sensing was still something that wasn’t natural to him.

 

That was what really made him concerned. He sensed his sisters easily because they were his constant in life next to his parents. Mel was also easily sensed, her life forced nearly pulsed with the strength of all of her willpower. It was Pen that felt differently to his sensing abilities. She seemed to be in two places at once. Then that wasn’t even counting the other creature he was sensing. “Faith! Faye!” He yelled out to his Twins first, they were the closest to him. “Mel! Pen!”

 

When none answered, he had to start thinking of another plan. He tried to orb, but he couldn’t. The only option he had was to either go further into the cave to the others, or move farther out so he could orb back at the entrance of the cave. He tried moving closer to where he sensed Faith, but when he tried more rocks started to fall and he had to jump back so the rock wouldn’t land on him.

 

He had to decide between his different options. He either had to fight his way deeper into the cave to find them, or he had to run and get help. Which option? Which one should he do?

 

He Senses the others and the unknown again to see if there had been any change. His sisters still haven’t moved from where they were, still unconscious. Mel was scared, but unhurt. The problem was with Pen; she was still split into two. One of her was heading towards the unknown creature.

 

Junior tried to orb again, but he still couldn’t. He couldn’t go to where he needed to. He just couldn’t. It was as if this place had a barrier keeping everyone from being able to orb in or out. It’s why they…

 

He sensed Pen was with the unknown now, and he didn’t know what to do. She didn’t feel frightened, but she also wasn’t complete where she was. He had never felt something like that before. He wasn’t quite sure what he could do about it.

 

Being pulled between his need to go after his family, and needing to go get help, his choice was finally made for him when another crash came from more inside the cave. He can barely see the light from where he stood, but he could still leave. He could still find a way out of the cave and to help.

 

He couldn’t get them out on his own.

 

 

  * **Somewhere very cold -**



The shaking of the Earth broke open a statue made of ice. Stepping forward, the blonde with a sword still in hand steps out of the place to look at the dark-haired beauty breaking herself free.

 

“Morganna?” The blonde asked of the darker haired women. Their appearances were that of light, and of shadows. Two of them were opposites, but the similarities were there if you knew how to look.

 

Same mother, different father.

 

Morgana looked about the place, before frowning over at the blonde. “It appears we were asleep a long time, Gweniver.”

 

Looking around, the blonde turns to her sister with nearly blank eyes. “Where is Giniver? Is she still alive in this time?” Nearly blank, because even if they had chosen Evil, is had yet to completely consume the both of them.

 

Morgana closes her eyes before suddenly opening them. “She is.” She holds out a hand for Gweniver to take. “We’ll find her, and the one who Wields the sword in this time.”

 

“To defeat her?” Gweniver asks, pulling back to follow Morgana’s lead. So much pain between the two, but too much binding them too.

 

“No, to turn them to our side…”


	6. What's a Trainer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the end of the last chapter before reading this one. I updated it with an extra tidbit that I thought was already there. Oops.

**Cave:**

Pen opened her eyes to look around in the darkness. It takes a few moments before her eyes adjust to the lack of light, but when they do, she sighs. On the ground lays her body. This isn’t the first time her powers have jumped into play with her being unconscious. She’s a Dream Walker. Her spirit isn’t quite as tied to her body as everyone else’s is. A great way to ease drop on people when they think that she’s asleep, though.

 

Anyway, her body was pretty much useless right now until she woke up. Instead of standing there to stare at the rocks, Pen walks through them. She may as well try to find the others. In the opening just beyond the rocks she walked through she finds Faye. Worried for her cousin, Pen bends down and is pulled into her dreams.

 

Faye is sitting on her bed at home, reading a book. “Pen? What are you doing here? Where’s Faith?” The quilts and walls fade away until the scene looks almost the same as that of the cave.

 

‘This is something new,’ Pen thinks to herself, but merely watched Faye with a wary look. “I don’t know. I’ve never dream walked into someone else’s dreams before…”

 

Faye appears to concentrate on something, before letting out a breath of relief. “Faith is fine. She’s just swimming with the dolphins.” She accompanies her statement with an eyeroll.

 

Sisters…

 

“I’ll keep looking for the others.” Pen starts to pull herself out of the dream and back into the cave. “I’m just beyond the second largest rock. You know…whenever you wake up.”

 

Faye nods, as though she knows exactly what Pen was talking about. Considering her affinity for rocks, she may very well know of the one that Pen mentioned.

 

Pulled back into the cave, Pen wanders around before random picking a direction and walking through. Faye knows where she is, and it shouldn’t be too long before she’s able to move enough of the rocks to rescue everyone. Especially with the white lighters helping.

 

Pen keeps wandering until she comes into a room with a slab sitting in the middle of it. Sitting on the rock is a girl, close to Chris’s age, and holding a sword in hand. She looks at Pen with her head slightly tilted. “You are a spirit, correct?”

 

Pen laughs. “Sort of.” She walks closer to where the girl still sits, staring at her strangely. “Dream Walker. I’m surprised that you can see me.” The girl nods, and Pen realizes just how odd this is. “What are you doing here? Who are you?”

 

“Elder Aidan sent me to sleep, here, until the next coming of the Wielder of Excalibur.” The girl stands, holding a double edge sword casually in one hand. “I am Trainer Giniver le Fay. Are you the wielder?”

 

  * **_Break -_**



 

Faye, after getting the visit from Pen, forces herself away from sleep and into the world of wakefulness. She had to get up to help the others. While Faith was unharmed, that didn’t mean anything about the others. Pen was fine, thanks to the weird dream walking thing. She didn’t even know her cousin could do such a thing.

 

Their powers were growing. A good sign, but also accompanied with a headache. Every new power had its problems and combine with everything else it can cause a lot of issues. Kind of how Faye’s power of fire nearly burned down the house. Or Faith’s busted most of the pipes in the house.

 

Thank goodness the windstorm was only minor, or there could have been serious injuries. The Halliwell Clan was powerful, and that had all kinds of problems. From Evil came the idea that they were a threat (which they were), a stepping stone (which they aren’t), or potential leaders (definitely no). On the side of Good, the story was nearly the same. Some people thought they were just too powerful and needed to be either controlled or exterminated.

 

Those people were usually ignored, at least until Aunt Piper decided to deal with them on a more face to face way. Most of them backed down whenever the eldest Halliwell got ready for war.

 

But none of the parents are there right now, and Faye is on her own. Reaching out with her mind, she melds hers to her twin’s. ‘Faith?’

 

“’Faye?’” Both in her mind and out, Faye heard her sister yell for her. Good, things weren’t nearly as bad as they seemed.

 

“Stand back!” Faye yells, before mentally having the rocks clear the path to her sister. Faith runs to her and gives her a hug. “Do you know where the others are?”

 

Faith closes her eyes and feels out with the tendrils of air. How Faith’s gift works is very different from Faye’s, even if the roots come from the same emotions. “Pen is beyond the big rock. Mel is unconscious near the entrance.” Faith opens them back up to nod at her twin.

 

Faye has the big rock move, while she asks the smaller ones blocking the way to the entrance to move back to the sides. The twins look at each other before nodding in understanding.

 

Faye goes to Pen, while Faith goes Mel.

 

They each shake their respective cousins back.

 

Mel jerks up, looking around the darkness before centering on the flame in Faye’s hand. “What happened?”

 

“Cave collapse.” Faye supplied.

 

“Spell broke.” Pen tells them at the same time. At their questioning looks, she shrugs and looks down at her hands. “The Trainer told me. The cave was locked in time, when someone of white-lighter blood entered the spell broke. The cave jumped forward in time to what it would look like if the spell never happened.”

 

“Trainer?”

 

Pen just nods, pointing at another direction. “She’s waiting for us.”

 

Mel looks sharply between them. “Where’s Junior? How do we know this person isn’t evil?”

 

The other three couldn’t help but smile at that. “Gone, he must have got out before we were knocked out. This is your plan, Mel.” Faye answered, listening to the rocks and crystals surrounding the place. “The spell brought us here, and I can break our way to the outside.”

 

Mel nodded, pushing the pieces into something forming a plan. “We’ll get this trainer out of here and see what she knows.”

 

Faye broke the way through, and let Pen do the talking. They were going to take the girl, who looked to be about Chris’s age, out to train the Wielder of Excalibur, which is Wy.

 

They finally left the cave, and weren’t all that surprised to see a very angry Paige waiting for them, who orbed them back home to the attic.

 

 

  * **Attic –**



 

“What were you kids thinking?!” Piper yelled, loud enough to be heard from the street if anyone cared to go outside to listen. “You could have been killed!”

 

“Piper.” Phoebe laid a hand on her older sister’s arm. “What’s been done has been done.” She looks at the kids, and made sure her face was disappointing when she looked from child to child. “But Aunt Piper does have a point. Anything could have happened, children. That’s not even considering that you lied to us.”

 

“We were just trying to…”

 

“We know.” Piper took point, the anger and fear leaving as quickly as it came. “We know, but we want you all to be kids. Alright?”

 

Paige looks up from where she’s been alternating between looking through the book and looking over at their imprisoned guest. “You guys are still grounded.” The kids looked to her and then back to their individual parents before sighing.

 

“Billie? Think you can take the kids downstairs?” Phoebe asked of her friend, and babysitter, who started rounding all of the children downstairs.

 

After the sounds faded, the three Halliwell sisters turned on the person that their children had brought to them by way of the spell. “Who are you?” Phoebe asked for the group.

 

The girl, for she looked young with her dark brown hair pulled to the side in a long braid, stayed cross legged in the circle of crystals. “I am the Trainer of the Wielder of Excalibur, the daughter of the Lady of the Lake, and sister to Gweniver Pendragon and Morganna le Fay. Elder Aidan put me to sleep after The War to keep me ready for when the next Wielder was born. When the Wielder was born, Elder Aidan was supposed to come and wake me up.” The girl looks to be pulling inward and she stars down at her hands. “Since he did not, I assume he is no longer in this world.”

 

Phoebe looked at her two sisters before yelling at the ceiling. “Wyatt!!! Chris!” At their questioning looks, she shrugs. “What? Wyatt is the chosen one, and Chris will make sure he actually comes.”

 

Piper went over and pulled her sister to the side. “We still don’t know if she’s good or evil, Pheebs.”

 

“Why not hand her the book?” Paige suggested, looking at the girl. “Anyway, she’s just a kid.” At the looks her sisters give her, Paige shrugs self-consciously. “Okay… Maybe not _just_ a kid.”

 

Phoebe walked over to the book. “Anyway, Piper may have a point, Paige. There was that case with the last trainer. Mor-something.”

 

“Mordaunt?” The girl in the crystal cage looks up to stare at the three of them. “He’s still alive?”

 

“Not anymore.” Paige answers just as orbs announce the arrival of Wyatt and Chris. “Hey, boys. Guess what the kids did?”

 

“Cast a spell that’s going to end life on Earth as we know it?” Chris answers with a smile and shoulder check on his older brother.

 

Wyatt starts to join in with his brother when Excalibur suddenly pulls itself out of the stone to embed itself in the floor at his. “Not again…”

 

“Excalibur is trying to bond with you.” The girl in the cage speaks up, drawing all of the attention her way and away from the sword that is starting to vibrate.

 

Chris is the one this time to take point. “What do you mean ‘bond’?”

 

She looks at him, focused in a way that she hasn’t been earlier. “Excalibur is a sentient sword. It chooses its Wielders from a select few.”

 

“Select few?” Paige starts, but is interrupted by the sound of a crash.

 

Two women have appeared in dark orbs, one blonde and brunet. The brunet one shakes off her cloak, while the blonde readies herself into a stance. “Well, isn’t this touching.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Morgana?” The girl stands, just inside of the limits of her cage. “What? How?”

 

The blonde, Gweniver, lifts her sword to point at the lone semi-armed person in the room. Morgana keeps her own at her side. Instead of pulling it, she waves a hand as though dismissing the rest of the room. “Giniver…we came to rescue you, of course. And to find the Wielder in this time.” She nods to the blonde teen who was being held at sword point. “Did you know that whoever is truly the Wielder of Excalibur cannot be defeated in combat after being bound with the sword?”

 

Morgana raises a hand when Phoebe starts to move. “Now. Now. No need for that, Phoebe, isn’t it?” Her eyes cut between each of the people, her hand turning slightly to show how easily she has frozen their sister. “I have a deal for you. If you win against Gweniver, we’ll let you be. If not…We won’t stop until everyone you ever loved is destroyed. Sound good to you, _young king_?” She tells Wyatt.

 

He could use his powers, but he doesn’t. Wyatt merely looks at his family before pulling the sword up and free. The weight is unfamiliar in his hand, since he has yet to actually train with it. “You’ll leave my family alone?”

 

The group in the attic is stuck watching as the fight starts. With each swipe, it’s easy to see that Gweniver is merely playing with the teen. She easily catches every clumsy swing that he sends her way, and doesn’t return any of her own. It’s a test.

 

Eventually, though, Morgana grows bored with the theatrics. “Gweniver… Please put the poor boy out of his misery.”

 

And Gweniver does…she flicks her wrist in such a way to fling Excalibur through the air so it skids across the floor next to Giniver’s cage. She holds the sword up to his throat, but doesn’t go for the killing strike. Instead, she keeps him in that position as a warning. “Are you certain this is the way, Morgana? He is The Wielder.”

 

Morgana raises her hands upward, as though not truly caring. “There is probably another who can Wield it. Galahad could do so in our time. Kill him.”

 

“No!” Excalibur must have fell such that it hit one of the stones because Giniver’s sword pushes Gweniver’s away. This time the match was better suited.

 

Better…but not quite matched. Giniver dragged her sisters’ attention away from the others, but the moves that she was doing were ones that she just barely had been taught years ago. Her sisters were/are masters. Giniver? She hadn’t had time to reach the same level of mastery.

 

She twists her wrist too far and with the hit from Gweniver, the snap could be heard through the silent attic room. Instead of dropping it, she merely spun to pick it up with her less dominant left hand. Now the hits were slower, and while Giniver was slowing down, Gweniver was speeding up.

 

Eventually, Giniver’s sword was flung from her hand, and she was stuck in the same position as Wyatt had been in moments before.

 

Morgana looked at her, not with fear but respect, and nodded at her sisters. Before having the chance to go further, she looked around at the people breaking free of her curse.

 

She spoke a quick one, before grabbing ahold Gweniver who grabbed Giniver. At the others breaking free, Morgana had time to throw a darklighter dagger out before disappearing in dark orbs.

 

It found it’s mark, not in one of the boys, but in the youngest Charmed One who had been close to the book.

 

Paige fell, just as the dagger disappeared along with the Sorceress Morgana, Master Swordswoman Gweniver, and Trainer Giniver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through my unfinished works, and this is one of those that I have the layout for. I'm going to try to finish it up. This chapter was a bit longer than expected. Sorry for the really long wait, folks.
> 
> Hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> I love hearing from my readers.


	7. Sister, why not?

**Underworld:**

Ginny woke up, trapped in a cage inside of a cave. It’s very cliché, the more she lets herself think about it. How many evil creatures have hideouts in the Underworld? A lot, and this seems to be one of the older sections in the underground lair that isn’t quite on Earth, but not completely separate from it, either.

 

“Gweniver! Morgana!” Giniver yells as she pounds on the bars to add to her yells. “Whatever it is that you did, it can’t be that bad!”

 

Gweniver couldn’t be seen until suddenly she was standing in the small light in front of Giniver. “Ginny…You don’t understand. You were too young, then, to fully know what Arthur was capable of doing.” She looks off to the side before turning back to the girl in the cage. “Morgana will explain.” Before disappearing back into the shadows.

 

Ginny, Giniver, pounded on the bars again. “I dinnea understand?! Understand what?” She hits the cage again before wondering further back. No reason to make it easy for her sisters, or whatever is controlling her sisters, to see her.

 

There’s always a way. That’s what both mother and Elder Aidan told her.

 

 

 

**Attic:**

Back in the Manor, Wyatt ran to heal his Aunt Paige. After healing her, they had to come up with a plan for what they were going to do next. From what just happened, they were viewing Giniver as the innocent put into their lives to protect from the evil that happened to be her sisters. The first thing on the list was to get her back before who knows what would happen.

 

Eventually the groups were split with Phoebe going with Chris, Piper going with Wyatt, and Paige paired up with Billie. The men should be able to keep an eye on the girls, Jr, and Eric. Should, but for safety they also put up a quick barrier to keep the kids from being so easily to escape.

 

Wandering around in the darkness of the Underworld, Chris and Phoebe are the first ones to come upon the cage in a cave. They run up to it, Phoebe keeping watch while Chris pulls out a set of lock picks. Phoebe raised her eyebrows at her nephew, but didn’t comment. It wasn’t a mutually exclusive skill set. Phoebe had picked enough locks in her youth.

 

“What are you doing here?” Giniver asked from inside of the cage. She came up to the side to look at whatever Chris was doing.

 

He looks up, hair falling into his face to give him a bit of a roguish appearance. “Freeing you, duh.”

 

She looked around the place, worried. “My sisters can be back at any moment.” She looks at Phoebe with a frown. “I don’t know what has happened to them, but they are just as skilled on the side of Evil as they ever were for Good.”

 

“I thought Morganna was always evil?” Phoebe asks, blatantly eavesdropping. “At least in all the stories I read. Something about being Arthur’s sister, having his kid, then something with Merlin.”

 

Giniver focused on the witch keeping guard, and as another way to be helpful. Two more eyes are always more helpful on watch. “Morgana and Arthur are half-siblings, same father different mother. His mother was a village witch, a pretty powerful one. Our mother was a witch turned Valkyrie before becoming the Lady of the Lake. Their father was a Fallen.”

 

Chris was the one to speak up this time. “Fallen?”

 

“Angels of Witches that chose their charges.” Giniver didn’t notice how both of the others tensed up. “Their father chose to have children with mortals. Not very common. There were only three born of that bond that I know of. Morgana was the eldest, then Arthur as Pendragon’s first born, and then Lancelot. Morgana married Merlin. Mordred loved his second father a lot more than his first, but he hated him even more…”

 

A loud clapping has them turn to someone who just appeared in dark orbs. “born of that bond that I know of. Morgana was the eldest, then Arthur as Pendragon’s first born, and then Lancelot. Morgana married Merlin. Mordred loved his second father a lot more than his first, but he hated him even more…”

 

A loud clapping has them turn to someone who just appeared in dark orbs. “Remembering Mom’s lesson, Ginny? How about you being a bastard whose father never claimed you?”

 

Giniver pulled inwards, but stood straight up to meet her sister’s eyes. “I know the stories, Morgana. I want to know what happened to you.”

 

“Arthur betrayed us, and he needed to be stopped. You know that.” Morgana nods at them as Gweniver comes out of where she had been standing in the shadow of Morgana. “The same needs to happen again. Come.”

 

Giniver shook her head. “Different Wielder, Morgana. He’s not Arthur.”

 

“He wields the sword!” Gweniver suddenly snaps out. “Whoever wields it…”

 

“Without bond.” Giniver interrupted, keeping their focus on her. “If he bonds with it, if he sees…”

 

The rest of the group that had been looking for Giniver suddenly converged on the cave. Piper sent her exploding power at them, but Morgana orbed both herself and Gweniver out.

 

Everyone looked at the girl still in the cage, though the door was now open, with questions in their eyes. Phoebe was the one to give voice to it. “I think… I think we need some information.”

 

 

 

**Magic School:**

Giniver, who preferred being called Ginny, told them everything she knew within the safe bounds of Magic School. Her sisters were powerful, and the more she told them the more worried they got. The first plan was to go and vanquish them, but that required finding them. No matter how hard they scryed, they couldn’t be found.

 

Morgana had to be shielding them somehow.

 

Giniver explained how easily the sword can turn someone wielding it evil (which the family knew, but not completely). Even if Excalibur chose Wyatt, it didn’t mean that the sword would continue to do so. Over time, Arthur became twisted with power, because no King was beloved by all. To keep peace, and to minimize lives lost, he bent his morals. Gweniver, who knew the most about the sword, claimed that it was twisting him as a reminder that Excalibur isn’t JUST a sword.

 

Ginny wasn’t sure.

 

All the group knew was that Wyatt needed to be taught how to bond with it, or to get as far from it as possible. Considering the way the sword kept coming to him, it was decided that the best option was to bond. Ginny was given that job, along with Phoebe.

 

However… Gweniver and Morgana really wanted to unite The Powerful Three. So, to keep her safe from them, it was decided that she was to be bound to Magic School, Halliwell Manor, Phoebe’s congo, and Paige’s house. She could only go to those four places.

 

At first she longed to race outdoors to be free, but she held in the wants and understood them to be merely childish longings. Times change, and in her time, she learned early on how to put aside such longings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely not a fan of this chapter, but it is the set up to the next one and to ones later on.
> 
> I like the next one better, to be honest. I had it written about a year ago.


End file.
